What We Become/Issue 54
"One, two, three!" Adam and Morgan say in unison. They throw Brad's body on to a burn pile with the corpses of the other bandits. The two friends stand in silence as they watch the bodies burn. "So I have to ask, what we're you doing out here when they attacked?" Adam asks. Morgan picks up the bottle of liquor from the ground beside him and shows it to Adam. "Kind of embarrasing, but...me and Karen we're going to spend some quality time together. You know what I'm saying?" Morgan says. His cheeks flush with embarrassment . "Ahh I see" Adam says while grinning. Adam goes back to staring at the burning bodies. Morgan opens the bottle and downs a bit of liquor content. "Drink?" Morgan asks. "Why not?" Adam says as he downs a bit. "Just don't drink of all it. After you and Lilly drank the other bottle, I nearly had a damn heart attack when I thought we we're out" Morgan warns. Adam chuckles as he hands the bottle back. "Did you now?" "Yes. Yo man, theres something I've been meaning to ask your opinion on. It's been on my mind since these bandits attacked. Do you think there's a chance Dwight's group followed us out here and are planning to attack us?" Adam shakes his head. "The hotel got overrun, their dead". "We saw the chair up against the wall, you don't think their alive and possibily lying in wait?" Adam sighs. "I know some of them got away, but most we're eaten. You saw the corpses on the ground of most of the soldiers. The blood was fresh, most of them became victims to the zombies. I'm not worried about the remainder either, if they followed us, we would've known. These bandits found us by chance when looking. Dwight's group became to small after the purge to amount another attack and we're a good hour and a half away from Ottawa, I don't think we'll ever see them again. That's my honest opinion". "Yeah I guess you're right" Morgan replies. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "W-what do y-y-you want f-from me?" Clarence stutters. He shivers with fear as he attempts to loosen the ropes the bind him to a pipe connected to the generator in the basement. "Nothing, I want to talk, that's all" Frank says as he cracks his knuckles. The cracking of Frank's knuckles cracking causes Clarence to flinch. He backs himself against the pipe more and continues to tremble. "What d-do you w-want to talk a-about?" Clarence asks with fear. Frank slams his foot down on the floor causing Clarence to flinch again. He grabs Clarence by his shirt collar and slams him against the pipe. "What the hell did your fucking friends want from us?! Huh?! You think you could just come in here and threaten the lives of my friends and get away with it you motherfucker!?" Frank says as he slams Clarence against the pipe again. "I swear I didn't want to do anything, I d-didn't want d-d-do anything either. Please just let me g-go. I already lost my only friend Janet and I-I swear I w-won't come back. Just p-please let me go" Clarence whimpers. "Bullshit!" Frank yells and he punches Clarence in the face. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam and Morgan walk inside the farm house to find Allen, Theresa, Lilly, Derek and Jeff discussing something in the corner. Allen notices them and motions for them to come over and they comply. "We need to talk" Allen says. "About what?" Adam asks curiously. "About Frank and the prisoner" Allen says getting straight to the point. "What's going on?" ' '"H-he's torturing him down there" Theresa says with disgust. "Look, the main point I want to make is I want this man off my farm. I don't believe he's a threat, his friends are dead and he's down stairs crying his eyes out and Frank's just demanding answers and punching him. It's disgusting man, what the hell is wrong with your friend?" Allen asks. "I don't know, I never would've though of Frank to do something like that.." Adam says as he thinks about it. "It's gone too far. We don't anymore problems, if you want to get rid of this person then I'm all for it. But I'm now going to sit here while he tortures that kid" Jeff says angrily with disgust. Just then, Frank comes walking out of the basement. His hands are covered in blood and he brushes right past them and walks towards the door. "Hey Frank!" Adam calls after him. "What?" Frank says annoyed. He stops at the door. "What did you to him?" Adam questions. "Nothing" he replies and he walks out the door. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "I'm so glad you're okay" Karen says as she hugs Morgan. "I told you not to worry. No one can kill me but me" Morgan jokes. Karen playfully slaps him. "Shut up, you are not invincible" she pushes him on to a chair. She sits on his lap and opens the bottle of liquor. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walks in one of the rooms to find Jack sitting at an old oak table drawing on a piece of paper. Lilly sits beside him whispering comforting words to the troubled boy. Adam pulls up a seat beside them and sits down. "So how's everything going up here?" "Fine.." Jack says sadly. He frowns and focuses on his drawing. Adam frowns. "Jack, about earlier today. If you want to talk about it, you know we're hear for you. Please, if this is bothering you, talk to us about it". "I k-killed someone Adam. I killed him. I heard you talking to Allen about my father and I remembered how the evil guys killed my dad and I killed the other evil man to save you" Jack's face switches from a frown and goes to a dark look. "I killed him because he tried to kill you...I don't want to ever do that again. What would my dad say? Would he be mad with me for killing someone?" Jack says as tears slide down his face. "No he wouldn't be ashamed. You shouldn't be ashamed Jack. You did the right thing and sometimes the right thing in this world isn't always the best. But you're not a killer Jack, you're a good boy. Don't let it get you down. You saved my life Jack and I'm grateful" Adam says. "Ok...please don't let me do it again" Jack says as he hugs Adam. Adam is surprised by the hug. But he hugs him back. He's always wanted his own kid and he remembers when the possibility was robbed from him by the apocalypse in the early days with the death of his pregnant fiancee. He remembers his promise to Kenneth about taking care of Jack. He vows to look after the kid. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Clarence struggles against his binds. They are tied really tight to the pipe to the point where it hurts to move his arms. He can feel the pressure of the ropes against his wrists and they don't help with the pain on his face from Frank's punches. Clarence breathes heavily. "Fucking bastard...fuck...you" Clarence breaths as he continues to struggle against the binds. He thinks of Janet, his life long best friend. He had a crush on her. She stood up for him when he was bullied in school and always stood by his side. "Fuck...Janet. I'm so sorry. I should have tried to pull you away from the fighting as well. That way you'd be alive right now. I'm sorry" Clarence mutters to himself as he silently cries. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Jeff Greene' *'Lilly' *'Jack Marsh' *'Morgan' *'Karen' *'Frank' *'Allen' *'Theresa' *'Derek' *'Clarence' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #55.' Category:Issues